1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating module and, more particularly, to a heat dissipating module having a pivot.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of computer technology, the operation speed of a computer increases continually, and then heat generating power of electronic components inside a main body of the computer also increases. To prevent overheating of the electronic components inside the computer main body, which may cause the electronic components to degrade performance temporary or permanently, enough heat dissipating efficiency should be provided for the electronic components inside the computer. Therefore, a heat dissipating module is usually additionally assembled at the electronic components with high heat generating power to reduce the temperature of the electronic components.
A conventional heat dissipating module uses the combination of various kinds of heat sinks and heat dissipating fans, and they are fixed on the electronic components which generate heat by a binding adhesive, such as heat dissipating glue, bolted connection, or one of other ways. However, when the heat dissipating fans operate at high speed, they usually generate noise and vibration, and dust may accumulate on the heat dissipating fans to reduce the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipating fans. To increase the heat dissipating efficiency and reduce the noise generated by the heat dissipating fans, the conventional heat dissipating module achieves the heat dissipating effect using a heat pipe cooperating with heat dissipating fins.
The heat dissipating module often achieves the heat dissipating effect using heat dissipating fin with a heat pipe. However, since the length and bending angle of the heat pipe are usually fixed, the distances between the heat dissipating module and other surrounding components or the computer housing need to be considered to avoid the interference with structure of the device. This may lead to the limitation in the design mode of the heat dissipating module and affect the heat dissipating effect.